witchgirlsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Меридианские болота
'Меридианские болота '– это топкая, заросшая колючими стеблями роз местность, которая окружает замок Фобоса со всех сторон. Описание Топкие и грязные болота являются серьёзным природным барьером, который отделяет замок Фобоса от Меридианской деревни. Изначально, когда Меридианом правили Веера и Зейден на месте болот были пруды и озёра с множеством рыб и красивых цветов. Эти водоёмы брали свои истоки из огромного фонтана, который словно водопад выливался из дворца. С приходом к власти Фобоса князь превратил эти сказочные места в топкие болота, вечно окутанные туманом и стеблями роз. На болотах, находящихся далеко от замка, растёт огромное количество плотоядных растений, в частности мухоловок, и пересечь именно эту отдалённую местность и умудриться не быть съеденным является одним из испытаний лидерского поединка, в котором участвовали Калеб и Олдерн. Появление * 1 сезон 2 серия «Началось» * 1 сезон 17 серия «Могриффы» * 1 сезон 22 серия «Калебу брошен вызов» * 1 сезон 23 серия «Битва у стен замка» * 1 сезон 24 серия «Спасение повстанцев» Галерея |-|Сериал= The enceinte and the moat of Phobos' castle s.1 ep.17.png Caleb, Aldarn and Blunk falling into the moat.png The moat of Phobos' castle s.1 ep.17.png Caleb, Aldarn and Blunk standing near the portal at the Meridian swamps.png Caleb and Aldarn deciding what they will do if the bird will reveal Phobos' plans to them.png The moat of Phobos' castle s.1 ep.20.png The Meridian swamps s.1 ep.22, picture 1.png The Meridian swamps s.1 ep.22, picture 2.png The Meridian swamps s.1 ep.22, picture 3.png Caleb walking through the Meridian swamps filled with carnivorous plants during the leadership challenge, picture 1.png The Meridian swamps s.1 ep.22, picture 4.png The spikes in the Meridian swamps s.1 ep.22, picture 1.png Caleb walking through the Meridian swamps filled with carnivorous plants, picture 2.png The flytrap wants to eat Caleb.png The flytraps attacking Caleb.png The flytraps at the Meridian swamps s.1 ep.22.png Caleb walking through the Meridian swamps filled with flytraps, picture 3.png The view of the Meridian village and the swamp from Phobos' castle s.1 ep.23.png Caleb and Will hiding at the Meridian swamps near the castle.png Caleb observing the guards at the enceinte of Phobos' castle with binoculars.png Caleb watching the rebels' rafts swimming through the Meridian swamps with his binoculars.png Caleb watching the rebel army walking through the Meridian swamps with his binoculars.png The rebel army walking through the Meridian swamps.png The Meridian swamps s.1 ep.23, picture 1.png The Meridian swamps s.1 ep.24, picture 1.png The Meridian swamps s.1 ep.24, picture 2.png Caleb and Blunk standing at the Meridian swamps s.1 ep.24.png The Meridian swamps s.1 ep.24, picture 3.png Caleb holding Blunk and swimming in the swamp to get to the tunnels of Phobos' castle.png Caleb carrying Blunk and swimming in the swamp to get to the tunnels of Phobos' castle.png Blunk doesn't notice a monster fish preparing to attack him.png Blunk hanging on the vine.png The Meridian swamps s.1 ep.24, picture 4.png Caleb holding the cell for Blunk to get into the tunnels, picture 2.png Caleb holding the cell for Blunk to get into the tunnels, picture 1.png The spikes in the Meridian swamps s.1 ep.24, picture 1.png The portal at the Meridian swamps, s.1 ep.24.png A frog sitting on Blunk's tongue.png A frog at the Meridian swamps.png The bubbles appear as Caleb and Blunk have hiden in the swamp from the Lurdens' spikes.png The castle guards come to the swamps.png A bag with Blunk's things.png Caleb climbing the rope to enter the portal, s.1 ep.24.png Caleb and the Guardians at the Meridian swamps, picture 1.png Blunk's bag sinking in the swamp.png The guards' weapons sinking in the swamp.png The Lurden's spike wheel sinking in the swamp.png The guard's helmet sinking in the swamp s.1 ep.24.png Caleb, the Guardians and wounded Tinar at the Meridian swamps.png The spikes in the Meridian swamps s.1 ep.24, picture 2.png The Guardians, Caleb and Blunk at the Meridian swamps.png Wounded Tinar at the swamp.png The Guardians, Caleb and Blunk listening to wounded Tinar talking about Phobos' attitude to injured soldiers.png Cedric and his warriors arrive to the Meridian swamps.png The Guardians, Caleb, Blunk and Tinar at the Meridian swamps.png The spikes in the Meridian swamps s.1 ep.24, picture 3.png The Meridian swamps s.1 ep.24, picture 5.png The Meridian swamps s.1 ep.24, picture 6.png The spikes in the Meridian swamps s.1 ep.24, picture 4.png Blunk watching the monster fish swimming in the Meridian swamps.png The Meridian swamps s.1 ep.24, picture 7.png The Meridian swamps s.1 ep.24, picture 8.png Cornelia standing at the swamp after defeating the monster tree.png The Meridian swamps s.1 ep.24, picture 9.png The moat of Phobos' castle s.1 ep.24, picture 1.png The moat of Phobos' castle s.1 ep.24, picture 2.png The swamp water rising from the moat of Phobos' castle because of Irma's magic.png The moat of Phobos' castle s.1 ep.24, picture 3.png Категория:Меридиан Категория:Места